


Grocery Shopping and Love

by orphan_account



Series: The Hopeful Future of Class 77th [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hajime gay panics, Horny hajime rights, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Soniaki (briefly mentioned), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tad bit of sexual tension thrown in, chiaki is the ultimate wingwoman, soniaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Nagito shows up at Hajime and Chiaki's apartment unexpectedly for dinner, Hajime must take him to buy extra groceries, nothing could go wrong!Alternatively, Hajime hasn't seen Nagito since their years at Hopes peak and gay panics the whole time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: The Hopeful Future of Class 77th [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985893
Kudos: 27





	Grocery Shopping and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot of a new series I'm making, I've always had a hard time writing Nagito, so I hope I did him a least a little justice this time lmao.

“Chiaki, I brought home shortcake!” Called Hajime from the door, his keys jingled slightly as he threw them on the kitchen counter, carefully balancing plastic bags of groceries and the clear transparent box of the spongy dessert in his arms. 

“Chiaki?” Called Hajime louder, putting the bags and box next to his keys as he went to search around their small apartment. 

When he got to the former ultimate gamer’s bedroom door a small piece of paper had been taped to the wood written in Chiaki’s neat handwriting:

“Streaming, don’t come in unless the house is burning down.”

Hajime smirked, now feeling guilty for being noisy. He walked back to the kitchen as quietly as possible to start making dinner. 

After leaving Hope's peak academy Hajime knew he’d never be able to recreate his life there. His high school years were filled with so much fun, he’d made countless friends and memories he never wants to forget. 

Now he knew he could never recreate Teru Teru’s cooking or Ibuki’s loud music, hell he was even missing Gundam and Kazuichi’s loud bickering and Nekomaru’s constant screaming. 

He felt almost homesick, and not to mention jealous of his previous classmate’s new careers. Chiaki had seemed like the only one who had actually stayed behind, even Hajime’s brother Izuru was out somewhere accomplishing something.

Hajime wasn’t sure what Izuru  _ hadn't  _ accomplished at this point, and frankly hearing his parents constantly gush about the better brother of the twins was making his self-esteem drop to an all-time low. All Hajime had was some wimpy title of  _ hope _ . 

At least he thought Chiaki and him were the last ones here.

Hajime had been chopping up a tomato when a knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. 

“Coming!” Called Hajime, briefly wiping his hands on a spare rag. 

The brunette opened the door to reveal a very disgruntled outlandish man. It took Hajime a second to recognize him with how much taller he’d gotten. His posture had seemed to improve as well, making him a good five inches taller than the last time he’d seen him

Standing in front of the ultimate hope was none-other than the former ultimate lucky student, Nagito Komaeda. His hair had grown slightly longer and the back of his mess of white curls had been thrown into a loose ponytail, like a small stub jutting from his neck. As if in a feeble resistance against the hair tie, thick curls sprang free, covering Komaeda’s face like a silk white curtain. 

The man’s eyes were still a sickly green that always twinkled with that hint of insanity. But unlike all those days they’d spent in class together, Nagito was no longer wearing his brown jacket, dark green sweater vest, red tie, and a white button-up shirt. 

Instead, the SHSL Luckster now sported an unusually fashionable outfit consisting of a 

pale, oversized green sweater and matching black distressed jeans that hugged snugly to his waist. When was the last time Hajime had seen him in person? His appearance had changed so much. 

Hajime snapped out of his train of thought and realized he was staring for an uncomfortably long time at Nagito’s waist. Not that Hajime  _ was  _ looking at his waist… That’d be weird. 

“Hajime?” Nagito’s voice came out in a squeak as he cocked his head to the side. 

“Nagito?” Asked Hajime, His hand slipping from the doorknob. 

“Hajime!” Laughed Nagito wrapping his ridiculously long arms around Hajime in a tight embrace. “Your hope shines brighter than ever!” He complimented in a strange welcoming. 

“Uh… Hi Nagito…” Brushed off Hajime, prying himself from Nagito’s hug. 

“What’s going on…?” Called a sleepy Chiaki from the hallway to their respective rooms. She was wearing a large dark blue sweater that went all the way to her knees. The hoodie was sporting their former high school’s logo and gave Hajime a sense of nostalgia each time she wore it. The gamer was still in her pajama pants, an added bonus to being a full-time streamer on the internet. 

“Chiaki,” Smiled Hajime awkwardly. “Did we interrupt your stream?”

Her light strawberry blonde hair bounced as she made her way to the kitchen. “Nah, I just came to get some mountain dew.” Her gaze glanced over to Nagito and she smiled. 

“Yo, Komaeda.” She greeted, and Nagito smiled happily, seeming to forget his arms were still wrapped tightly around Hajime. “I didn’t think you’d be here till another hour.” 

“Oh am I early?” Asked Nagito. “I am deeply sorry, truly scum like me doesn’t  _ deserve _ your forgive-”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with this again Nagito.”

“Hm?” Queried Nagito, oblivious. 

“The useless shit!” Exclaimed Hajime. “I have no clue why you’re here or why you’re early, but I know that doesn’t make you  _ scum _ .”

Nagito blushed and gingerly unwrapped his arms from Hajime’s chest. “Ah… Sorry,” The white-haired man gulped, raising his hands guilty in the air. 

“I invited Nagito over for dinner kinda last minute and forgot to text you, sorry Hajime…” Apologized Chiaki, grabbing a plastic bottle of mountain dew from the fridge. 

“It’s okay.” Assured Hajime. “I just don’t think I have enough stuff to make sandwiches now…” 

Nagito, grabbed the sleeves of his hoodie, his voice coming out in a deep slur. “It’s okay I don’t deserve your-” The brunette cut him off with a glare that could make even Junko Enoshima cower, almost daring Nagito to make another self-degrading comment. 

“Right… Uh… we have an hour don’t we?” Nagito asked instead, looking everywhere but Hajime’s eyes. “Why don’t we go get some more stuff, I can buy...”

“Are you sure?” Inquired Hajime. “I can pay for you.”

“No it’s quite alright, I have plenty.”

“...Ooookay…” Drawled out the former ultimate hope. “Chiaki, you coming with?” He asked, already grabbing his keys. 

“Nah, I’m gonna continue streaming, just got to the cutscene where the son dies.”

“Oh?” Asked Hajime.

“Yeah…” Sighed Chiaki, looking wistfully into the distance. “Anyways I’m gonna dip, bye!-” And with a cheerful wave, the ultimate gamer slammed the door to her room shut, her arms full of bottles of mountain dew, leaving Hajime and Nagito alone in the apartment’s living room. 

“So uh…” Started Hajime. “Did you bring your bus card-”

“I actually have my own vehicle,” replied Nagito. “If you’d be fine with trash like m-”

Hajime glowered at him once more. 

“I’m sure you’re a perfectly fine driver Komaeda.”

“Right…” Laughed Nagito awkwardly. “I’m parked in the lot across the street.”

The walk to the parking lot had been exceedingly awkward. The SHSL Lucky Student had changed so much in the past year and a half Hajime hadn’t seen him in person. 

Sure they still followed each other on social media and would send the occasional happy holiday message. Yet, it felt like the wall Hajime had worked so hard to break down between him and Nagito had been rebuilt and reinforced to become even stronger in their passing of time. Hajime had tried so hard to understand the boy hidden beneath Nagito’s rough and edged exterior, and just when he felt he was beginning to understand what goes on in Nagito Komeda’s brain, he accidentally hit the restart button and he’s back at square one. 

Still, one thing that seemed to have remained unchanged was how Nagito had Hajime constantly questioning his sexual orientation. Sure Nagito could be somewhat of a basket case, but Hajime was able to push himself to look past that, and who he’d found underneath all those layers of hope induced insanity had Hajime swooning head over heels. 

“This one’s mine.” Smiled Nagito, unlocking the car with a ‘beep!’ from his keys. 

Hajime swiftly opened the shotgun seat door and clambered into the vehicle, giving the car a quick once over. 

It was old and smelled like cigars, considering Komaeda doesn’t smoke (or hasn’t at least from the last time Hajime had seen him) It was a second-hand vehicle, first used by someone else. And from the looks of it, that was fifteen years ago. 

The car was small. Nagito's legs were practically up to his torso with how tall he was, crammed into the small space. Unlike most cars, Hajime had ridden in Nagito’s had no armrest in the middle and left a gap between Hajime’s and Nagito’s seats. 

Hell, the car was so old it had one of those hand cranks designed to swerve the car in case the brakes failed the old rundown machine. 

“Damn Nagito,” Cursed Hajime struggling to get the seatbelt working. “How old is this car?”

“Here,” Started Nagito softly, climbing out of his seat and moving across Hajime’s body. His slim hands grabbed Hajime’s seatbelt and locked him into place, the white-haired man's eyes briefly flickering to Hajime’s. 

As if completely ignoring whatever the hell that was, and Hajime’s flushed red face Nagito started up the car, answering the brunette's question. 

“I have no clue how old the car is in all honesty… Although I expect it was made in the late nineties.” 

Nagito navigated out of the parking lot, turning on his blinker to merge into traffic. “Truth be told I actually had a much better car about a week ago…” He added on solemnly, his eyes trained on the road. 

“What do you do for a living? Hell, I can’t afford my own car right now…” Hajime questioned, biting the inside of his cheek as he leaned back in the moldy seat of Nagito’s car. 

Komeda hesitated, thinking. “Well, there’s not much a really lucky person can do professionally so I kinda just wing everything… Hence the fact I could be swimming in cash one day and drowning in debt the next.”

“Aw, that’s…” Hajime looked for a word, shifting in his seat to face Nagito. 

“Unfortunate?” Laughed the white-haired man slightly. 

“Yeah.” Hajime nodded. 

After a brief pause Nagito spoke up, his hair practically perking up with each word he said. “What do you do for a living Hajime? I bet it’s amazing! You fill people with hope everywhere you go!”

“Uh… Thanks?” The brunette raised an eyebrow, as Nagito’s eye’s filled with that slightest twinkle of insanity. 

Hajime hesitantly continued, drumming his fingers on the windowsill of Nagito’s car. “I’m actually working part-time right now, kinda winging it myself too I guess…” He trailed off laughing, ceasing his rhythmic tapping and turning to Nagito. 

‘Even though I went to Hope's Peak and should be set for life, there’s not much the ultimate hope can do…”

“Ah, so we are in the same boat then Hajime,” Laughed Nagito, then he paused before quickly adding. “But I’d never compare my struggle to a  _ person  _ like you Hajime, I bet you go through  _ way  _ more than-” 

Hajime shushed him with another look, rolling his eyes, and returning his gaze to the window. 

After a brief, and  _ extremely  _ awkward silence, Nagito spoke up. “Where do you get your groceries?”

“The one place on the left up here.” Replied Hajime. 

“Ah thank you.” Smiled, Nagito, turning on his blinker as he slowed the car. 

Hajime slammed the car door shut as he basked in the bright summer sun. Today's weather had been amazingly perfect, not a cloud in the sky as the two started to walk towards the store, Nagito’s car keys beeping happily as the vehicle locked. 

“What do we need to get?” Asked Nagito, smiling pleasantly as the automatic doors opened to them. 

“Mainly just lettuce, tomatoes, and another loaf of bread…” Listed off Hajime counting the items on his fingers. “Do you like meat on yours?”

Nagito continued to smile as Hajime grabbed a bright red basket. “Doesn’t matter to me, whatever’s easier for you!” 

Hajime raised an annoyed eyebrow at the SHSL lucky student. “This is what you want Nagito… Not me.”

“I know,” His smile grew wider. “That's why I don’t care, I’m nothing compared to the likes of you Hajime!” 

Hajime blinked slowly, stopping in his tracks to look back at Nagito. “Do you, or do you  _ not  _ want meat on your sandwich?” He repeated once more, looking Nagito directly in his eyes. 

Nagito’s smile faltered. “Why does it matter?”

Hajime sighed. “You can’t just be a doormat and have other people decide for you Nagito…” He advised, continuing to walk. “You're not a ‘ _ stepping stone _ ’ or whatever you like to call it.”

Nagito looked confused, his confident smirk disappearing. 

Hajime looked back at him. “You are worth everything, you know that Komaeda?”

The white-haired boy's pale face burned a bright red as he turned his gaze from Hajime to the floor, refusing to look him in the eye. 

“T-thank you… Hajime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new non-despair AU series I'm making! I'll be writing other one-shots/two chapter stories featuring other ships like Soniaki, Soudam, Fuyupeko, Akanidai, Komahina, Bandaid, and more! (along with other appearances of ships like Sakuraoi, Ishimondo, Tenmiko, Saiouma, etc.)
> 
> 'Neways comments n' kudo's appreciated (they make me :)))


End file.
